The Fragments of Hope
is the 24th episode, and part 1 of the Series Finale of the series, Ultraman Geed. This episode aired on December 16th, 2017.https://m-78.jp/geed/story/#story1985 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Fragments of Hope" Synopsis Belial has returned, and with the power of the Dark Lugiel and Alien Emperor Monster Capsules, he has obtained incredible new power as Ultraman Belial Atrocious. With Earth's fate looking grim, Riku and his friends launch a last-ditch plan to defeat the newly empowered menace before he begins another campaign of cosmic terror. Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off on, Ultraman Belial has now fused himself with the Monster Capsules of Alien Emperor and Dark Lugiel, and has cosumed Kei Fukuide's Sturm Organs, transforming himself into an all-powerful form known as "Ultraman Belial Atrocious." Belial Atrocious announces to the people of Earth that he intends to blow up the entire planet as a demonstration of his newfound power to the Land of Light, and he proceeds to charge himself with Ultraman King's energy that was used to repair the Universe from the Crisis Impact by using Kei's Sturm Organs to convert them into his own. Riku and the Gang soon find out of Belial's return when his absorption of power causes Earthquakes around the planet. When they are visited by AIB to learn of Belial Atrocious's intentions, Laiha mentions that there may be a way to stop the evil Ultra, thanks to an experiment that Tri-Tip has been working on: breaking down the Carellen Elements. As AIB prepares an enzyme for REM to deliver that can neutralize the Carellen Elements, everyone in on the gang deals with the coming battle in their own way: *Laiha, still believing that Kei Fukuide is still alive, decides to go off and find him to settle the score between each other once-and-for-all. *Moa and Zena intend on helping Geed and Zero with the help of Zegan, who has regenerated since it was destroyed when Kuruto commandeered it. AIB intends on using the Monster's Zegant Beam to open up another portal and send Belial Atrocious into it. *Leito, assigned the task of dealing with Belial Atrocious as Zero, decides to spend the next 10 hours with his family, bonding by taking them all out for dinner, celebrating Mayu's birthday at a fancy restaurant, and presenting her and Lumina with several expensive gifts. As Leito and his family bond, he learns that AIB's Enzyme is completed and is about to head out when he is stopped by Lumina, who reveals that she knew of Leito's symbiotic relationship with Ultraman Zero. Knowing that he is going to fight Belial Atrocious and save the world, Leito and his family say their goodbyes as Leito and Zero prepare themselves for the coming battle. Finally wih the Enzyme ready, REM unvails the Secret Base's true appearance: A Giant Spaceship known as the "Neo Britannia," As the ship heads for AIB's rendezvous point, Moa rallies to everyone of their plan: Have Ultraman Zero draw out Belial Atrocious and have Pega use the Neo Britannia to expose the evil Ultra to the enzyme. With Belial weakened, Ultraman Geed and Zegan would banish him to the exiled dimension and trap Belial in there permanently. Leito transforms into Ultraman Zero and Belial Atrocious, knowing of the Ultra's appearance, halts his absorption and appears on Earth to do battle with his arch enemy. Zero quickly turns into Zero Beyond and both superpowered Ultras battle fiercely. During their battle however, Zero Beyond learns that Lumina and Mayu have been taken hostage by Kei, who is still alive! The crazed alien threatens to kill Mayu if Zero Beyond does not surrender to Belial Atrocious, but thankfully, the Alien Sturm is confronted by Laiha, who engages him in yet another sword fight, allowing Zero Beyond to regain his momentum and resume battling Belial Atrocious. Pega and the Neo Britannia arrive on the scene and are about to fire the enzyme at Belial Atrocious. Suddenly, the evil Ultra begins to fight seriously, and not only does he take down the Neo Britannia with no effort, but he then proceeds to both impale Zero Beyond with his own claw and slash him up several times until finally, Zero Beyond is reduced back into Ultraman Zero's normal form, albeit mortally wounded. Belial Atrocious is about to finish off his arch enemy when suddenly, Ultraman Geed intercepts him by fending him off with the Geed Claw, despite going against AIB's plan. With Father and Son face-to-face once more, Ultraman Belial Atrocious and Ultraman Geed begin their rematch against one another... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Errors *Ultraman Belial Atrocious arrives on earth with the Giga Battle Nizer in hand. However during his fight with Geed, it mysteriously disappears without any explanation. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes